Mati itu Rasanya Bagai Mana?
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: "Aku ingin mati, tapi mati itu rasanya bagai mana?" ItaNaru. yaoi. RnR.


Holla… Hallo… Hai…

Mugi balik lagi dengan pair ItaNaru. Tapi yang ini sedikit sedih. Mengingat ternyata banyaknnya peminat Pair ini.

Nyahahaha…., selamat menikmati sajian Mugi yah, jangan lupa, tinggalkan repyu setelah membaca (Digetok).

Mugi punya Sasuke dan Fic nya (Dilindes), tapi yang punya Animenya Om Kishi.

Pair: Itachi uchiha XNaruto Uzumaki *Calon kakak ipar+selingkuhan*(Mugi di Bunuh )

Rate: T, belum dapat ilham buat rate M untuk ItaNaru.

Danger: OC, OOC, ANGST, EYD, TYPO, GAJE, PARAH, ANCUR, YAOI, DKK. Setelah baca Danger ini, kalau merasa mual, silahkan keluar.

_**FIC Reques My Imouto a.k.a Muthiamomogi a.k.a Muthia-chan dan para penyuka ItaNaru lainnya**_

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

(-^Thy^-)

Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang memiliki wajah tampan sempurna, sedang berdiri di depan adik laki-lakinya yang menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, duo Uchiha yang bertugas sebagai dewa kematian ini, saling menatap mata onyx lawan bicaranya.

"Tolonglah Aniki, sekali ini saja, besok aku ada ujian kenaikan tingkat, kalau aku menjalankan tugasku besok, sudah dipastikan aku tidak akan naik ketingkat berikutnya." Sasuke si adik menatap si kakak dengan merengek. Jarang sekali si pemuda tampan jenius itu memasang wajah seperti itu, mengingat pemuda emo itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Baiklah." Jawab Itachi enggan, malas sekali dia menggantikan tugas adiknya ini, tapi sebagai kakak yang baik, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, akhirnya dia meng-iya-kan juga.

"Arigato, Aniki." Sasuke memeluk si kakak, Itachi tersenyum lembut, sambil mengelus rambut pantat bebek milik si adik.

(-^Thy^-)

Itachi sedang duduk di atas sebuah rumah bercat putih malam itu. dilihatnya langit malam dengan sinar purnama yang sangat indah. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat, dia benci tugasnya sebagai dewa kematian. Dia benci melihat isak tangis dari keluarga yang kehilangan keluarganya. tapi takdir berkata lain, dia adalah seorang Dewa Kematian.

Itachi berjalan masuk ke sebuah rumah kecil di sebuah perkomplekan perumahan, wajah datarnya sudah terlati semenjak kecil, Dewa Kematian tiak boleh punya emosi pada objek yang suatu saat nanti akan ditarik rohnya, Dewa Kematian tidak boleh menunjukan wujudnya, dan Dewa kematian tidak boleh memiliki sedikitpun perasaan kasihan pada manusian yang sudah ditakdirkan.

"Anak itu." ujar Itachi, dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan sedang mengeliak malas di atas tempat tidur, rambut pirang pemuda itu terlihat mengembang di atas bantal yang dia tiduri. Pemuda pirang itulah yang menjadi tugas Sasuke, tapi sekarang harus digantikan oleh Itachi.

"Ngh…, Tou-san, Kaa-san." Itachi melihat pemuda itu dengan pandangan malas+sebal, kenapa harus dia sih, memang susah kalau menjadi kakak yang baik. Itachi berjalan mendekati sebuah kursih di tempat itu.

"Hiks…" langkah Itachi terhenti, ditatapnya sebentar anak remaja pirang itu, dilihatnya sebuah benda bening mengantung di pipi pemuda itu. Itachi berjalan mendekati si pirang, dia berjongkok di depan remaja itu, lalu mengamati wajah pemuda itu.

"Dia seperti manusia yang sedang sakit." Tangan Itachi terangkat untuk mengelap benda bening itu, tapi dia seorang dewa kematian, mana bisa dia menyentuh manusia seperti pemuda itu.

(-^Thy^-)

"Huwaaaa aku telat!" Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya, mata Onyx itu mengerjab, dilihatnya samar-samar seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata beriris biru sedang mondar-mandir berlari tak tentu arah.

"Mengganggu saja." Itachi bangun dari tidurnya. Dia berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

"Huh, hari ini pasti hari yang sangat lelah, yoooosss, ayo semangat." Seru pemuda itu dengan riang+semangat.

(-^KHS^-)

"Sakura-Chan…, kekantin yuk?" Seorang perempuan berambut pink berhenti berjalan, dia menoleh kebelakang melihat teman sekelasnya yang sedang melambai tangan kearahnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Naruto." Perempuan itu melanjutkan perjalananya, Itachi yang berada di sebelah pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengamati perempuan berambut pink yang tadi dipanggil Naruto.

"Sakura, kekantin yuk?" Perempuan bernama Sakura itu berhenti berjalan, dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat berlari mendekatinya. Naruto yang kebetulan masih berada di situ hanya terdiam, melihat sahabat akrab Sakura dan Ino itu sedang berbincang sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku ikut kau kekantin." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Ino.

"Sakura-chan? Tadi waktu aku mengajak, kenapa gak mau?" Sakura menengok kearah Naruto, wajah pemuda itu tertunduk sedih, Itachi cuma mellihat pemuda itu tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" bergantian Itachi menatap Sakura dan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu berubah mengerikan, gadis berambut pink itu berkecak pinggang sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh, sama dengan Ino, dia melihat pemuda itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"Kau, mau pergi dengannya? Sakura?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Dengannya? Cih…, yang benar saja, aku tak sudih. Dan kau, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, bukannya aku tak mau pergi kekantin, aku hanya tak ingin ke sana dengan orang sepertimu. Aku tak mau kena sial." Tunjuk Sakura tepat di depan hidung Naruto. Ino dan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan tertawa seperti ada yang lucu, padahal perempuan itu baru saja menyakiti hati anak pirang itu.

"Dia." Mata Itachi memperhatikan pemuda disebelahnya itu, mata Biru pemuda itu seperti ingin menangis.

Siapa yang tidak tahu, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang sangat menyedihkan di dunia. Ibu dan ayahnya bercerai saat dia dilahirkan, dia dibesarkan oleh nenek dan Kakeknya, Saat dia masih bersekolah di sekolah dasar, Kakeknya meninggal karena tenggelam di sungai saat menyelamatkan Naruto. Saat berumur 15 tahun, neneknya meninggal karena hendak menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan kereta api. Naruto menemui Ibunya, dia tidak ingin tinggal sendiri, tapi baru 3 hari Naruto tinggal di sana, dia langsung di tendang sang ibu kandung keluar dari rumah itu, karena suami baru ibunya atau ayah tiri Naruto selalu ribut dengan sang ibu, atas kehadiran Naruto di rumah itu. sama halnya dengan sang ayah, ibu tiri Naruto juga memperlakukannya sangat kejam. Setelah itu, Naruto hanya tinggal di rumah kakek dan neneknya, untuk urusan sekolah dan biaya hidup, Naruto berkerja part time di sebuah café.

Dari kejadian itu, seluruh orang yang mendengarnya berkesimpulan kalau Naruto adalah anak pembawa sial. Tak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengannya, hanya orang-orang yang tak percaya akan adanya keberuntungan dan kesialan saja yang mau berteman dengannya. Misalnya, Gaara, Kiba Shikamaru, dan Shino. Mereka tak pernah peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah café, café Akatsuki, sebuah kafe yang lumayan terkenal di kalangan remaja di Konoha, dan Naruto adalah salah satu pelayan di café itu. dengan gerakan cepat dia memasuki café itu, dilihatnya seorang pemuda bermata hitam dengan rambut hitam, dan berkulit putih pucat, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baru datang kau?" Ujar pemuda itu, sambil berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Eh…, Iya Sai, Gomenasai." Naruto membungkuk kearah Sai, Sai menarik lengan Naruto dengan keras, lalu membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Sai juga seorang pelayan di café itu, tapi pemuda itu tidak menyukai Naruto, dia berfikir, kalau Naruto adalah pengganggu, karena si atasan selalu memuji kerja Naruto.

"Maaf bos, pelayan kita satu ini datang terlambat." Laki-laki berambut perak dengan kaca mata bertengger di wajahnya itu melihat Naruto.

"Benar yang Sai katakan?" tanyan laki-laki bernama Kabuto itu. Naruto terlihat takut, bos nya ini paling tidak suka dengan pelayan yang datangnnya terlambat. Seminggu yang lalu saja, dia memecat Karin, seorang pelayan wanita yang datang terlambat karena katanya ada urusan mendadak yang tak bisa di tinggalkan, tapi tidak ada toleransi bagi yang terlambat, itulah yang Kabuto bilang.

"Maaf bos, saya tadi ada jam kuliah sore." Bela Naruto

"Alasan." Cemooh Sai.

"Baiklah, kau pelayan yang bagus di café ini, untuk hari ini aku maafkan kau, tapi kalau untuk lain kali, tak ada maaf lagi, sekarang keluar." Sai dan Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. setelah mereka keluar, Sai menarik kerah kemeja Naruto.

"Aku peringatkan kau, aku akan buat kau di pecat dari tempat ini." Ancam Sai dengan senyum mengerikan.

Itachi yang melihat hal itu, menaikkan alisnya, lagi, Naruto Cuma menunduk lesu, dengan mata biru yang terlihat berkaca.

"Anak ini." Ujarnya.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berjalan memasuki rumahnnya, setelah menaruh tasnya, dia berjalan ke kamarnya, membuka pintu balkon kamar itu, lalu duduk di sudut balkon tersebut.

"Aku benci, kenapa mereka membenciku? Salahku apa? AKU BENCI MEREKA, AKU BENCI DIRIKU SENDIRI. Hiks…," jerit pemuda itu, Itachi yang ada di sana sangat mengerti dengan perasaan pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin mati saja." Mata Itachi membulat, dengan pernyataan itu.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Mati itu rasanya bagai mana?"

Lagi, Itachi melotot kearah pemuda itu, 'Mati Itu Rasanya Bagai Mana?' pertannyan itu? dia tidak pernah mendengar pertanyaan itu dari manusia mana pun, dia tidak pernah membayangkan apa rasanya mati itu, apa rasanya sakit atau menyenangkan.

"Naruto!" Naruto menoleh, saat dia merasakan ada yang memanggil namanya. Saat dia melihat ke belakang dan seluruh tempat itu, tak ada orang di sana. Itachi tau, umur Naruto tak beberapa lama lagi, sudah dapat mendengar suara dewa kematian walau samar, sama halnya kalau umur orang itu tidak lama.

"Aku berhalusinasi." Ujar Naruto. Dia berjalan menuju kasurnya. Lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya,

.

.

.

Itachi melompat dari satu atap rumah keatap rumah yang lain, saat mata gelapnya menangkap seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah atap rumah bercat hijau, Itachi berhenti tepat di samping makhluk itu. saat Itachi mencari tahu siapa gerangan makhluk itu. dia terkejut.

"Kakashi-sensei?"Laki-laki berambut perak yang sedang duduk itu memutar kepalanya menghadap si pemanggil namanya tadi.

"Itachi? Kau?" Kakashi Hattake, dia juga Dewa Kematian, Kakashi adalah mantan gurunya di akademi.

"Kenapa sensei ada di sini?" Itachi berjalan berlahan mendekati laki-laki itu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku ada tugas." Itachi mengangguk, mata hitam Kakashi memandang langit malam luas saat itu.

"Di mana?"

"Di dekat sini." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Itachi, dari yang dia tau, dewa kematiaan akan datang ke tempat manusia yang menjadi objeknya tepat seminggu sebelum mereka harus membawa roh manusia itu.

"Sudah 3 hari aku di sini, kau sendiri?" Itachi menoleh, dilihatnya mantan gurunya itu.

"4 hari." Ujar Itachi lambat.

"Begitu, kenapa? Ada masalah?" Kakashi melihat raut wajah tak biasa dari Itachi, seperti merasa sebuah kesakitan.

"Kakashi-sensei, mati itu rasanya bagai mana?" Kakashi terhenyak, bibirnya gelagapan saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. dia tak pernah tahu rasanya mati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" hanya itu yang dapat Kakashi keluarkan dari mulutnya sekarang.

"Manusia itu, dia menanyakan, Mati itu rasanya bagai mana?" Tangan Kakashi terangkat, dielusnya rambut panjang Itachi.

"Kau lihat rumah itu?" Kakashi menunjuk kesebuah rumah sederhana bercat ungu. Itachi mengangguk saat dia melihat rumah itu.

"Iya,"

"Manusia di dalam rumah itulah tagetku, tapi aku masih ragu-" Kata-kata itu mengantung.

"Ragu? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak punya keberanian untuk menarik rohnya saat ini. " Itachi tersenyum, jarang sekali Kakashi berkata seperti itu, Kakashi tipe dewa kematian yang bertanggung jawab, dia tak pernah meninggalkan tugasnya atau bersifat kasihan pada targetnya.

"Kau mengasihaninya?"

"Aku menyukainya!" Itachi cengok. Bagai mana bisa, seorang dewa kematian menyukai manusia.

"Secepat itu kah?"

"Kanapa? Itu lah yang terjadi, aku menyukainya, tapi aku- ah sudahlah, aku tak tahu mau bicara seperti apa." Bibir Itachi terangkat sedikit.

"Tak mau bicara, jangan bicara." Kakashi tertawa mendengar kata itu.

"Dia seorang laki-laki yang baik."

"Laki-laki?" Itachi terkejut. Ternyata manusia yang di sukai Kakashi seorang laki-laki.

"Kenapa?"

"Aneh."

"Kau sendiri?" Itachi menunduk, tak beberapa lama mata hitam itu kembali menengadah ke langit malam.

"Aku juga sedikit ragu. Dia bilang dia ingin mati, tapi aku tak tahu harus bagai mana."

"Itu bagus, dengan begitu kau tak perlu berfikir panjang, kau berbeda denganku. Iruka tidak ingin mati."

"Iruka?" Kakashi mengangguk.

"Iya, Iruka, nama manusia itu Iruka. Dia tak ingin mati, dia ingin hidup, karena gadis yang dia sukai ternyata menyukainya."

"Perasaan tak terbalaskan ya? sabar sensei." Saat itu juga kepala Itachi langsung dapat jitakan keras.

"Dasar, jangan mengejekku." Pelotot Kakashi

"Iya, gomenasai. Lanjutkan Sensei, aku mau dengar." Lagi, Kakashi tersenyum mendengar permintaan mantan muridnya itu.

"Iruka mengidap penyakit Kangker, waktunya hanya tinggal 4 hari lagi. Tapi keinginannya untuk hidup sangat besar, Anko, gadis itulah yang menjadi semangat besar untuk Iruka Hidup."

"Kau cemburu pada gadis bernama Anko itu?" Senyum mengejek terukir di bibir Itachi, dan langsung dibalas seringai dari Kakashi.

"Tidak juga. Hanya sakit hati saja."

"Dasar." Omel Itachi.

"Sudah pagi, lebih baik kau kembali bekerja sana." Itachi mengangguk, dia berdiri dari duduknya, setelah pamit dengan Kakashi dia meloncat melewati atap rumah penduduk satu persatu menjauh dari Kakashi.

"Iya, aku cemburu. Karena aku mencintainya." Ujar Kakashi pelan.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berjalan dengan santai kearah sekolahnya. Dengan bersiul kecil dia melewati barisan pohon rindang yang menjadi pohon peneduh di pinggir jalan raya. Itachi yang juga berjalan di samping pemuda itu hanya menghela napas, padahal tadi malam dia menangis seperti orang kerasukan, dan sekarang bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum begitu. Itulah pikiran Itachi.

"Gaara!" Mata Itachi terarah ke sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di keningnya. Pemuda yang tadinya berjalan tiu berhenti saat suara cempreng Naruto menegurnya.

"Ohayou, Gaara." Sapa Naruto

"Ohayou, kemarin kemana? Aku tak melihatmu di kantin." Naruto tersenyum, dia menggaruki tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Gaara kembali berjalan diikuti Naruto.

"Kau menungguku ya? aku kemarin ada urusan dengan Sakura." Itachi memasang alat indra pendengarannya baik-baik, dia kenal nama Sakura itu, gadis berambut Pink yang kemarin mengejek Naruto.

"Kau berhasil mendekatinya? Waw, ada kemajuan." Langkah Naruto berhenti, Gaara yang merasa Naruto tak lagi di sampingnya juga ikut berhenti. "Ada yang salah?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Gaara. Kau tak takut berteman denganku? Apa semenjak berteman dengaku kau selalu sial?" Tangan Gaara menarik Naruto dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kau temanku, aku tak merasa kau kalau aku sial jika berteman dengamu." Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Arigato Gaara." Naruto menangis di pelukan temannya itu. Gaara mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Iya."

(-^Thy^-)

Dengan sedikit mengendap-ngendap. Naruto masuk ke café tempat dia bekerja. Dia takut ketahuan dengan bossnya, kalau dia datang terlambat lagi.

"Wah… wah… terlambat lagi?" Naruto tersentak kaget, dengan takut dia menoleh kearah belakang.

"Sai!" Seorang laki-laki dengan senyum mengerikan berjalan kearah Naruto

"Kali ini kau akan benar-benar di tendang, U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO." Naruto menelan ludahnya, saat teman kerjanya itu mengeja namanya dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"Tolong jangan adukan aku dengan bos. Kita 'kan teman kerja." Sai melipat kedua tanganya. Lalu tersenyum lagi kearah Naruto.

"Kau? Aku tak mau berteman dengan anak pembawa sial sepertimu. Dan sekrang, kau akan pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku." Sai langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, tak lama kemudian munculah Kabuto yang juga diikuti Sai di belakangnya. Dengan murkah dia menatap Naruto.

"Sudah dua kali kau terlambat, lebih baik kau tak usah bekerja di tempatku."

"Tap-"

"Kau dipecat, Naruto. " Tubuh Naruto melemas, Itachi langsung memasang death glarenya kearah Sai.

"Dia itu, dasar." Ujar Itachi sedikit marah. Jujur, walau baru 5 hari dia bersama pemuda pirang itu, tapi dia merasa ada sebuah perasaan menganjal di hatinya. Ada perasaan sakit saat pemuda itu menangis, atau tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyum Naruto seperti tertekan, seperti ada yang menahan perasaan anak itu. dia mengerti kenapa saat pertaman dia melihat wajah Naruto, wajah itu seperti 'sakit', jadi ini lah sebabnya, Naruto tak pernah dianggap ada, baik oleh kelurganya ataupun dengan temannya, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang menganggapnya ada.

"Lebih baik pergi sekarang sana, aku sudah muak dengan mukamu itu." Kali ini Sai-lah yang bicara. Dengan menunduk, Naruto berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Aku di pecat, dari mana aku manedapatkan uang sekarang." Lirih Naruto.

(-^Thy^-)

Sudah 6 hari Itachi bersama Naruto, dilihatnya anak pirang itu duduk menyendiri di teras belakang rumahnya. Kakinya ditekuk dan kepalanya ditenggelamkan ke dalam tekukan kaki itu.

"Aku mau mati. Aku mau mati, kira-kira, mati itu rasanya bagai mana ya? apa sama menyebalkannya dengan hidupku ini." Naruto tersenyum hambar, mata beriris biru itu menatap pekarangan belakang rumah itu dengan senduh.

"Apa ada yang merindukanku kalau aku mati? Kaa-san, Tou-san, apa mereka akan merindukanku?" Naruto menangis tertahan, terlihat oleh Itachi mata biru itu berair.

"Aku mau mati saja."

"Naruto." Tangan Itachi mengelus kepala pirang Naruto. Naruto tersentak saat di merasa ada yang memegang kepalanya, di lihatnya seluruh perkarangan rumah itu, tak ada seorangpun di sana. Itachi tersenyum miris. Tinggal sebentar lagi, wajar Naruto dapat merasakan kehadirannya.

"Aku berhalusinasi lagi." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan teras belakang rumahnya itu.

.

.

.

Itachi memandang langit malam saat ini dengan duduk di salah satu atap rumah penduduk, mungkin dengan begini perasaanya sedikit tenang. pikirannya berkecambuk, dia pusing dengan masalah yang mengganggunya saat ini, dengan perasaan yang menghantui hatinya karena pemuda pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu. manusia yang hanya memiliki 1 hari lagi waktunya untuk hidup.

"Melamu? Baru kali ini aku lihat anak Uchiha melamun." Seorang laki-laki berambut perak duduk di samping Itachi

"Sensei?" Laki-laki itu memandang Itachi.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Itachi menggaguk. Laki-laki bermasker itu tersenyum

"Ceritakan padaku." Itachi menarik napasnya dalam, dia memantapkan dirinya untuk bicara dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku bingung Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi tak merespon, dia tahu kalau perkataan itu tak akan berakhir sampai di situ. "Tentang perasaanku."

Kakashi menarik napasnya." Tentang apa?"

"Perasaanku, Kakashi-sensei." Ujar Itachi kesal, ternyata si sensei sudah bolot.

Kakashi tertawa mendengar nada kesal itu "Maksudku, kenapa perasaanmu?"

"Besok, besok waktu terakhirnya. Aku harus bagai mana?" Kakashi tahu maksud Itachi. Sekejab dia menutup matanya, lalu membukanya kembali.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu bagus."

"Dia selalu bertanya, mati itu rasanya bagai mana?, Kakas-"

"Aku tak tahu rasanya, kalau kau bertanya padaku sama saja dengan bohong, aku dewa kematian, sama sepertimu, mana aku tahu rasanya mati."

"Kalau perasaan sayang?" Kakashi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Aku menyukainya."

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara dari kedua laki-laki itu. tak lama kemudian Kakashi berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Itachi, baru beberapa meter dia berjalan langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, lakukan yang menurutmu bisa membuatnya bahagia." Setelah mengucapka itu, Kakashi berlalu. Itachi masih menatap langit yang sedikit berubah menjadi terang.

"Sudah pagi. Ini hari terakhirnya."

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto bersenandung lembut menelusuri sebuah jalan setapak, wajah cerianya terpasang indah menutupi wajah sakit itu. Itachi masih setia mengikutinya. Hari ini Naruto akan pergi ke sebuah toko buku bersama Gaara dan Shikamaru, salah satu temannya yang menganggapnya ada. Naruto berhenti di depan Zebra cross. Di lihatnya seberang jalan, seorang pemuda berambut merah dan Nanas yang melambai kerahnya.

"Naruto…" Sapa Si rambut Nanas.

Saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukan merah Naruto dan para pejalan kaki lainnya berjalan melewati Zebra Cross itu, tapi naas, Naruto yang menyebrang belakangan karena mengikat tali sepatunya itu di tabrak sebuah mobil Truk. Gaara dan Shikamaru yang melihatnya tercengah seketika. Dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah bersimbah darah. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya berjalan santai kerah Naruto. Di tatapnya anak pirang itu dari atas.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Itachi, memang, saat seperti ini, Manusia akan dapat melihat dewa kematiannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Tak dihiraukannya Gaara dan Shikamaru yang berteriak seperti kesetanan.

"PANGGIL AMBULANS"

"Naruto bertahanlah." Kedua pemuda itu getar-getir melihat kondisi Naruto saat itu. dan juga para pejalan kaki yang mengerubunin Naruto. Itachi berjongkon tepat di atas kepala Naruto.

"Aku Dewa kematianmu. Uchiha Itachi." Jawab Itachi santai. Dia tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, takdir tidak dapat di ubah.

"Itachi-san, apa aku akan mati?" Itachi tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf, Naruto. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku. " Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Lakukanlah, Itachi-san." Itachi mengangguk. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, sekarang wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Aku janji, ini tidak akan sakit." Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Naruto, dan detik itu pula Naruto meregang nyawa dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. Mata Itachi menangis. Di lihatnya sekarang jasad tak ber roh itu. sekarang Tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu. meninggalkan Jasad Naruto yang di peluk erat oleh Gaara.

(-^Thy^-)

"Bagai mana?" Itachi menoleh ke belakang, mendapatkan Kakashi yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sudah aku lakukan." Ujarnya dingin. Sudah sehari setelah kejadian itu, semenjak itu, Itachi masih berada di dunia manusia, dan sekarang sedang duduk di atap rumah penduduk. Kakashi hanya berekspresi kasihan ketika melihat mantan muridnya itu.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Bukankah dia ingin mati, kau mengabulkan permintaannya."

"Kau sendiri." Kakashi menggeleng.

"Aku bukan dewa kematian yang baik. Nah~Itachi. Tugasku juga sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya aku pergi." Itachi merasa janggal di pembicaraan itu.

"Mak-?" Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, dia melihat tubuh Kakashi menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, dan berubah menjadi debu.

Kakashi-sensei, apa yang terjadi?"  
"Aku menukar nyawa Iruka dengan Nyawaku sebagai Dewa kematian. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, sama seperti kau, yang ingin melihat orang yang kau sayangi bahagia. Jah~ Itachi, salam untuk Sasuke, dan- tolong jaga Iruka ya." Itachi terkejut.

"Jangan bercada."

"Jah~ Itachi Uchiha." Dan dengan itu, seluruh tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi debu.

Tangan Itachi yang berusaha menggapai Kakashi hanya menggenggam debu. Debu itu menghilang terbang di bawa angin malam saat itu.

"Oyasumi, Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit malam, dengan sebuah butiran bening yang jatuh ke pipinya.

.

.

.

FIN

Selesaiiiiiiii *nari sambil bawa pompom*

Imouto, ini fic nya. Maaf mengecewakan yak Muthiamomogi. Soalnya nee buatnya dalam keadaan otak mumet super angkut. Nah ini janji nee untuk Imouto. *Pyuk Muthia*.

Sekali lagi, maaf kalau mengecewakan, alur cepat, cerita membingungkan. *Nunduk*

Repyu… repyu… repyu…*dibekap*


End file.
